


I Love You

by beebee (sonoera)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marriage, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoera/pseuds/beebee
Summary: Scout & Sniper share a soft moment.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> okay ive never posted anything ive written before so go easy on me lmao i dont know how this works. this is super ooc but i just wanted to write sniper & scout being soft on eachother ((insp. by a prompt on tumblr))

“I love you.” 

Scout mumbled, shifting closer to Sniper in the bed. He twirled Sniper's hair around his index finger gently and brought his hand down from his scalp to his cheek. He let his hand rest there for a moment, smiled, and dropped his hand back onto the bed. 

“That's disgusting, mate.” 

Sniper mumbled back, trying not to let his incoming smile ruin the little facade he was holding. He simply relished in Scout's touch for the few seconds that it was happening. 

“We're married, Snipes!”

Scout grinned fondly at Sniper, leaning in for a quick kiss. Sniper placed the palm of his hand against Scout's lips, pushing his face back gently. He heard Scout's muffled groan of annoyance and Sniper simply chuckled, removed his hand, and instead opted to cup Scout's face and gently stroke his cheekbones with his thumbs. 

“I'm only messin’ with ya. I love ya too, you bloody brat. Now go to bed and stop annoyin' me.”


End file.
